Hellfire
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: My collection of Zucest drabbles and or short oneshots. Updated: ch15 Post Finale. Ty Lee hopes that she and Mai could one day reconcile with Azula. AND Post Finale last chapter, 16. Azula's "complete."
1. Decision

Title: Decision

Summary: Shortly after the successful coup, Azula and Zuko have their reunion.

Author's Notes: This contains incest so if you don't like it, please leave right now. This also has Zuko bordering the dominate side, instead of Azula--though not too much (I think).

I've had this for a while now and posted it in fhaven, but I thought it was finally time to post it here as well.

* * *

"I knew you would make the right decision," Azula whispered in his ear. She pushed him down on the bed, moving her hands all over his body. She moved on top of him, and leaned down, savoring his scent. Zuko looked at her and remembered the words she told him about regaining everything he had lost. He wondered, could that all be true? When they returned home, would their father welcome him with open arms? Would he really be given hero's welcome? His conscience still haunted him though, he had betrayed his uncle. Uncle Iroh had been with him ever since he left the Fire Nation; they were a team and yet he betrayed him. 

Azula saw the look in his eyes and automatically knew what was going on. "What's wrong?" she asked needlessly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Zuko met her eyes.

Azula leaned down and breathed down his neck, "He betrayed you. He betrayed our nation and our father--his very own brother." She kissed him, fighting for entrance to his mouth. He obliged and fought back her tongue with his. The kiss grew intense and hot, soon the princess started to rip off the prince's clothings. "It's been so long Zuko," she said hotly, feasting upon his flesh. He groaned in agreement and went for her neck. His hands roamed over her body, the Earth Kingdom outfit seemed to suit her better than their native country's thick clothing. This one showed her figure and how much she had developed during the years he was absent from her presence.

He deftly flipped the young woman, so now that he was on top of her. It had been so many years since he's had her, there was no way he'd let her dominate their first time. He wanted her, he needed her, and he would have her. The prince wondered what really made him choose this path? Was it really because he wanted his honor back? Was it really because he wanted his father's love? Was it really because he wanted to be redeemed; and to be the man he was born and destined to become? Did he really do it for the throne? Or was it something else?

Zuko started to disrobe her.

His hands were sloppy and rough, as if his mind were somewhere else. There was nothing tender about what he did, he took whatever he could from her. Azula had never seen him so _unbridled._ Her brother vented out his frustrations and anger toward himself, during their sinful union. The prince wondered if he chose Azula because of this, to be with her--to have her again? Then he knew, it _was_ the reason but in doing so, how much would he pay for it in the end?

* * *

My first Zucest, so how was it?

PS: After seeing the Azula and Zuko moment in The Awakening, I wrote another fic. And is it just me, or are there no Zucest fics coming out? I mean the premiere pretty much handed us a moment and yet no fics. Why?

**9/23/07: I've decided that this will be my Zucest drabble/short oneshot collection.**


	2. Even

Title: Even

Summary: Post-The Awakening. Why did Azula really give Zuko the credit for the Avatar's death?

* * *

She pushed him on the bed, and straddled his waist. "Are you sure the Avatar is dead?"

"Yes," he told her angrily, trying to free her hair from her confines. "Are you?"

"Of course," she said with arrogance. "Who could survive lightning?"

"Liar," he told her as her hair fell.

"What?"

"You always lie---you even admitted it yourself, dear sister." He brought his hand to her ankle slowing guiding his hand to her thigh. Azula leaned down toward him and nipped his ear.

"And you've been spending too much time with Mai dear brother."

"Do you feel neglected Azula?" he asked. "Are you giving me credit because you know something I don't? Are you trying to get back at me?"

She frowned, anger evident in her eyes.

"It's quite funny," he looked up at her. "Didn't you set us up together?"

"I never imagined that your time would be so consumed because of her," she answered as she unbuckled his belt. "I thought you thought girls were crazy?"

"You just don't like the fact that I may find your friend attractive, little sister."

She crushed his lips with hers, silencing him.

He was hers, and _only_ hers.


	3. Sight

Title: Sight

Summary: Zuko and Azula's wedding night doesn't go as planned.

Notes: This is for Origami Flowers because she's awesome. No lime or lemon, but there are suggestive themes. Hint of non con Firecest.

* * *

It wasn't unheard of for royal families to marry one another, to ensure keeping power within the family. Such was the case for Zuko and Azula. 

He swore he would be gentle, he endeavored to be slow, but he found himself pinning her against the wall. It was their wedding night, they were suppose to this right? He tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Did she not want to this? Was she not ready? The prince never thought if his sister was a virgin or not, but either way he wouldn't force her. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Zuko," she breathed. "What do you see when you see me?"

"I see you--the girl who I grew up with; the woman who's made my life hell." Had she wanted him to see her different? More? Did Azula, despite being the twisted person she was, have morals about not giving herself to anyone she didn't love?

"Who do you see when you look at me?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment, perplexed. Did she want him to think of someone else while he bedded her? Would she think of someone else during this? The thought made his blood boil at his wife thinking of someone else, while her husband claimed her. "You," he told her honestly. "Why, who _should _I see?"

Azula bit her lip, and eyes stared away.

_"Azula my daughter. She looks so much like her mother,"_ Ozai would stated. Almost everyone and anyone who knew Ursa, said that Azula looked liked her. Then it dawned on him, hitting him like lightning striking. 

"Azula did Father..." he couldn't finish his question. She finally met his eyes, and he saw they were watery. He pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly caressing her hair. "I see you Azula. I see only you."


	4. Lesson

Title: Lesson

Summary: Post-The Awakening. Zuko teaches his little sister a lesson.

Rated: **_M for limeyness_**, but since it's only one chapter I won't change my overall rating yet.

Notes: This is dark and limey-ish. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT.

Anyways, anyone notice that when Zuko left Azula's room he forgot to close her door? Also, Azula made no move to close it herself...and I find it strange she sleeps with the door open. XD

* * *

He wondered if she always slept with a smile on. What did she dream about? In truth he didn't really want to know what went on in that twisted head of hers. For being the little sister of the family, she sure didn't act like on. Azula's the first female direct descendant of Sozin, so maybe it was to be expected--not to mention she was born into war--it's been a while since a princess was born into this family, so she was surrounded by men. 

He shook his head at the unexpected dark thought. He would never understand his sister, frankly he didn't think it was possible.

The woman in front of him stirred and opened her eyes, staring at him. She opened her mouth--her lips without paint, something he rarely saw--asked, "What is it now Zuzu? I'm never going to be able to go to sleep if you keep interrupting me."

He studied her. She looked so different. He never noticed how different women looked without make up on. Azula had cut off her long nails that once cut his forehead, and a symbol to show she was from an influencial family. So did Mai, now that he thought about it...and concluded that it was probably because of having to dress up as Kyoshin Warriors.

"Well?" she prompted impatiently. "You're not too afraid to sleep in your own room are you brother?"

He walked forward and climbed into her bed.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked, her voice even and her eyes questioning.

"What if I am Azula?"

"What if you're what Zuko?"

"What if I _am_ afraid to sleep in my own room?"

"Then sleep with your girlfriend," she grinned, positioning herself so she looked seductive.

Bitch.

"You do have some self-control don't you?" she smirked, licking her lips tempting him. He leaned forward for a kiss, but she turned her head away. She pulled him closer to her and encircled a leg around his waist. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. Zuko knew that she could turn him in to their father, and he would be dead. She did not wait for his answer as she reached for the tie that held his robe together. He stopped her though, holding her wrists in his hands.

"I don't think so," he told her.

"What?" she hissed.

"I don't think you should have any fun," he told her. "If you're going to turn me in, I may as well have my way with you before I die."

She stared at him with annoyance, she was infuriated that he would deny her _her_ pleasure. He smirked at this and leaped toward her, pinning her below him and ravaging her mouth.

He toyed with her, knowing that she deserved it. Did she really think that she could get away with teasing him forever? He could only control himself for so long.

He ripped her robes open and pulled her pants down, flinging her clothing away somewhere in the large room. He caressed her soft creamy skin, he grabbed the tie that held her hair together and pulled on it--freeing her hair, and he ravaged her body---he would go to hell anyway, why not enjoy the last moments he had?

She layed below him, panting and moaning. "Please Zuzu..." she begged as she dug her shortened nails into his robes, trying to feel his body. She finally learned her lesson. Zuko knew that after tonight, she wouldn't dare tell. He removed his clothes and marked her neck with his teeth, finally thrusting into her, causing her to scream.

Zuko jolted up, panting heavily disturbed by his dream.

* * *

A/N, 9/26/2007: I want you guys to know, that these past 3 drabbles where thought up in my head the moment The Awakening finished (the first one was long ago), and that is why I was able to post them all so soon (in addition I wanted them posted before The Headband aired, and I did); therefore my updates may become less frequent--if at all. I don't think I can say this fic is abandoned though, since I love Zucest--and come up with something about it once and awhile, so I'd say this is a "update whenever I am inspired/whenever I feel like it" fic.

Thank you all so very much for your reviews, they were very much appreciated!


	5. Questions

Title: Questions  
Summary: Post The Headband. After Zuko spoke with the assassin, the night wasn't exactly over for him.

* * *

She was annoyed him Zuko knew, therefore he could count on her not bothering him that night. He snuck out of the palace to talk to the assasin, and snuck back in the palace. When he opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see her lying down on his bed. Was she sleeping? 

"Where did you go?" she questioned.

"For a walk," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely tonight," she began, "and I was hoping to find you here in your room--I was hoping for your company, only to see this room empty because you were on a walk this late at night."

"There is no law where it says I can't walk at a certain time at night," he retorted. "Leave now Azula."

"No, you are lying to me."

"What reason could I have to lie to you? What would I be doing this late at night?"

"Uncle?"

"No."

Zuko noticed that she seemed fed up, and rose from the bed. "Are you bored of me already Zuzu?" her voice almost sounded upset. Though Zuko never knew when his sister was acting or not, so he shoved her comment off.

"Azula it's late," he told her. She got up and walked toward him.

"You should be careful. I'm the only one you count on right now, so don't go doing anything foolish." She smirked, "You wouldn't want to be branded a traitor again now would you?"

He glared at her.

"Well goodnight," she kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

A/N: Ehh bad I know...I'll try to something more...sweet I guess. 


	6. Sick

**Title:** Sick  
**Summary:** How is it like when Zuko's ill?

* * *

"Mom is Dad going to be all right?" 

"Of course he is," she answered. _He better be._ "Go to your studies now so when he is able to see you, you can show him what you've learned."

"Yes Mom," he bowed and left.

Azula entered her chamber and looked at the servants and the doctor that surrounded her and her husband's bed. She walked toward her bedridden husband and looked at the doctor, "Well?"

"Majesty," the doctor bowed and told her of the Fire Lord's progress.

"All right then, you may leave." She turned to others in the room, "All of you."

They did as they were told and swiftly left, because they did not want to anger their mistress. The woman turned her head toward the sovereign of their country.

"Don't leave," he said to her.

"You need your rest."

"No. Come here. All I need is you."

She climbed into their bed and stroked his sweaty face with a cloth, and cradled him so that his head rested on her lap, and she had her arms resting on his body. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," he said.

"I know you will," she smiled. "You better be or I'll just have to kill myself to make your life in the afterlife horrible."

He laughed, "Like I would ever leave you."

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that.

"I hardly get sick."

"I know. Geez Zuzu why do you have to be such a weakling?"

"Weakling?"

"Yes, weakling. Dumb Dumb."

"You have too many nicknames for me Azula."

She smiled, "Of course. Would you have any other way?"

"I guess not," he told her, kissing the palm of her hand. Zuko would never admit it to her, but he didn't mind getting sick--because when he was, he could always count on Azula being a bit easy on him; and taking care of him.


	7. Zucest 1sentences

**Title:** Zucest 1sentences (10 of them)  
**Notes:** I had planned on posting this on the fifth chapter, but it needed to edited. It's my first attempt at 1 sentences ever, so I may have run ons and other mistakes. The sentences are mostly Zucest, but some may seem like sibling love--depends how you read them. Oh and one or two of them may seem OOC for Azula's character.

* * *

**Important**

"She's your sister!" they would say, and guilt and shame would gnaw at him, but when he would look at her--just one glimpse--those feelings of guilt and shame would vanish. He loved her and she loved him, that was all that mattered.

**Smile**

Zuko rarely saw Azula smile-- that beautiful genuine smile--so whenever he got the chance, he would do anything and everything to see that smile on her face.

**Runaway**

Azula loved the royal life and being a princess, however when she was ordered to marry someone who was not her brother; she unhesistantly left the Fire Nation with Zuko to start a life with him.

**Irony**

Soon after marrying Zuko, Azula soon realized that being the Fire Lord's consort did not give as much freedom as being a princess did.

**Another**

Zuko learned long ago, to never tell Azula that she looked liked their mother because she didn't like thinking that he only married her because of she reminded him of Ursa--she wanted to know that he married her for her, and no one else.

**Penalty**

Azula and Zuko were prepared to face the consequence of their sins--of their crimes to their father and so forth; they were ready to face hell together--but nothing could've prepared them for their unexpected and _unfair_ punishment: their child was deformed.

**Retribution**

"He didn't deserve this," Zuko murmured sadly as his wife tried to ease their child's cries; Azula looks at him, "If he's anything like his mother and father, he'll make something of himself, and prove everyone wrong."

**Jealousy**

One day Azula came to the throne room dressed in her beach-wear, and it was all Zuko could do to restraint himself from burning the eyes of his men that dared look upon her.

**Tabula Rasa**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to address me by a title? How many times do I have to say you never bow to me either!" he told her, "You are my sister--" ("But I know that despite that, I am obligated!") "You are obligated to follow my orders."

**Tabula Rasa (2)**

"Yes," she agreed, "But then if I am not suppose to address you by title, then what am I to call you?" ("Zuko, Zuzu, Dumb-dumb," he answered) "Dumb-dumb?" she asked confused; Zuko sighed, Azula had lost her memory during the final battle--and he couldn't believe he missed the old her.

* * *

**A/N: **Origami Flower's story TSSO brought "Irony" to mind, because in her story she made me realize that being the Fire Lord's consort may have been worst than being the princess--due to it having more strict rules. Thank you so much Origami Flowers! 


	8. Rebirth

**Title:** Rebirth  
**Summary:** AU. In a world where the Avatar failed and Zuko and Azula are traitors; they find happiness somehow only for it to be disrupted.

**A/N:** I had a _blast_ writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it as well. To warn you though, there is a bit of **OOCness** here especially concerning Azula. Also, there isn't as much Zucest in here as there could be, I'm sorry. Lastly, **Origami Flowers **told me not to give up on Zucest. She's always encouraging me, so this is for her. Thank you, always!

**

* * *

**

She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't allow her father to go on, however at the same time she was powerless. Even if she and her brother worked together, they couldn't take him down now. They would have to wait...meanwhile her and Zuko had to get away from him. He wouldn't hesitate to end their now-useless lives, if he had the chance.

What brought Azula to this conclusion? She realized that Zuko, and the child they created that was growing in her womb now, were more important than the Fire Lord who could care less about her. He cared for no one, and Azula--though she would never admit it--needed someone who cared for her and she him; and that was Zuko.

* * *

"What's your name?" the boy asked curiously as he was fascinated by the strangers that helped him from the bullies earlier. 

"Er...Kuzon," the man replied. "This is my wife Sapphire, her brother Wang, and my sister Kuan Yin."

"Cool! Though you guys are traveling in fours, you do know that's not good luck," the boy told them matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Kuzon replied, "But I don't want to leave my family. "

"You guys are travelers?" the boy asked. Kuan Yin was not liking how this young boy kept interrogating them like this. "If you'd like, you can stay at my house for the night!"

"Oh we couldn't," Wang replied. "We're in a hurry."

"Oh? How come?"

"...Eh...well...umm..."

"He's getting married," Sapphire replied. "We were traveling with him because he wanted to see the world before he got married, and now our journey's over."

"Ohh cool! Well please stay at my house, or at least have dinner."

They couldn't fight back, thus they followed the sweet boy home.

"You guys live really far off from the rest," Kuan Yin noticed.

"Yeah," the boy answered. "My mom and dad like the privacy. That's really hard nowadays with the Empire always on our throats here in the Earth Kingdom."

They finally saw where the boy lived and noticed two figures coming out calling his name. The boy waved and smiled, "Mom, Dad! I found some new friends today!"

The six grown ups froze, and simultanously yelled, "_You!!!!?" _It didn't take them too long to recognize each other, and the four visitors couldn't help but look confused at the former prince and princess of the Fire Nation.

"They're his mom and dad?" Kuan Yin whispered to her friends.

"Go to your room now," Zuko told his son, and when the boy began to protest his mother intervened.

"Do as your father says child," she told him.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Sokka asked Zuko and Azula. "You were alive all these years? Why are you here of all places?" 

"If you must know," Zuko began unpleasantly as his wife handed their guests cups of tea, which they did not touch fearing there would be poison in it, "we're traitors."

"What? Since when? And if you're traitors, why didn't you stay in the Fire Nation and find a way to kill your insane father from there?" Katara asked angrily.

"He had no need of us," Azula answered simply. "He would've killed us."

"_You? _Abandon your father?" Toph was shocked. "How the hell did that happen? And since when were you two..._married?!_"

"Is it necessary to know these things of us?" Azula asked sharply. "And apparently you're all alive. What? Have you given up?" She looked toward the Avatar, wondering why he wasn't fighting back.

Aang replied, "No we haven't."

"We want to help you," Zuko said. Sokka was suddenly on the defense, as well as Katara.

"Help us?" Katara laughed. "Just because you weren't there at the final battle doesn't mean you're suddenly free of blame. You're still the Fire Lord's children."

"Sh!" Azula hissed. "You won't compromise our lives here."

Aang looked at his former enemies and pursuers, "Okay fine. But you have to explain what happened; and then we can let you in our plans."

"Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Toph exclaimed. "We can't trust them! For all we know, they could _betray_ us and then where would we be?"

"Toph, " he began. "During all this time, have you sensed Zuko lying?"

"It's not Zuko we should worry about Aang," Katara hissed, eying Azula. She was one of the very few, if not the only one, who had passed Toph's test. She coudn't be relied on, she couldn't be trusted; and Katara would be damned if she allowed the witch to slay her beloved again.

"We have no choice though. We need as many people--"

"_Reliable people_ who aren't _them_!" Sokka corrected.

"Sokka, Katara, Toph do you think they would endanger that little boy over there?" Aang asked them. He then turned to Azula and Zuko, when his family could not answer in return, Aang demanded the siblings to speak, and tell them their tale. Of course they only allowed Zuko to talk, since he couldn't escape Toph's abilities.

* * *

In the room the four of them shared, Sokka was the first to break the silence. "Is it just me...or is it weird that Zuko and Azula are _married_ and have a _child together!_?" 

"Well the Fire Nation's royal family is insane, what did you expect? Especially the Fire Lord's children! I mean a man like that is bound to mess up his children," Toph answered.

"You sound so calm!" Sokka exclaimed, only to have his sister throw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Katara hissed. "We're in their home, we should at least be quiet so they don't hear us!"

"Okay," Sokka mumbled. "But they're family! And Toph why aren't you with me on this?"

"Hey," the blind young woman began. "I'm from nobility. I'm just sorta used to this sort of thing. Uncles marrying nieces; cousins marrying cousins--I mean come on, nobility is pretty much all related since they're all about marrying in good families etcetera."

"And you're all right with that!?"

"I'm just used to it okay! Shut up an sleep!" she yelled.

"Cousins marrying cousins are normal, but brother and sister?" Sokka sighed. "Aang why you so quiet?"

"Because they're in love obviously. It's none of our business, we should just be quiet and go to sleep," Aang replied. "Isn't that right Momo?"

Momo had left a while ago and joined Appa outside to sleep though.

* * *

As they lied down on the bed they have shared for the last couple of years, Azula couldn't help but ask her husband, "Are you sure this is going to work?" 

"Why not?" he asked her softly, kissing the palm of her hand.

"Sozin's comet came and the Avatar lost. There's no way from recovering from that."

"We have no choice," Zuko told her.

"Do we?" she asked, unsure. "We're living a peaceful and happy life with our son; what more could you want? We're not affected too much by the Empire--in fact some people think it's great we're united, why should we endanger our lives for this? I'm not leaving my son parent-less."

"We're not gonna die," he told her as he embraced her tightly.

"Zuko," Azula began. "If everything does go well then what? The throne will go to us, and our child will be heir; but do you want all of that, now?"

He looked at her lovingly, she really had changed. Whether it was being in love, being a mother, or being a simple peasant that changed her, he didn't know. Maybe it was all of it combined, and he loved her even more. However other people were suffering, and what their father was doing was wrong. "You don't want to be a sovereign?"

"I'm happy here, and our son is happy here. No one knows of our pasts, and no one knows of the sin we've committed here; we had a clean slate and we did something with it, and now you want to go back to that bloodshed? Why?!" she confronted him. "Are you no longer happy with me and our child, Zuko?"

He blinked, "No Azula. I never...I _am_ happy, but so what? We send the Avatar, the only last hope, to his death? And maybe we don't have to take our place in the royal family again, we could build a new system where one elects their rulers every couple of years, you know?"

She moved away from his embrace, "You don't seem to care for our son. If we die, he is an orphan, who will he go to? And if we go, and things are exposed then people will shun him!"

"That's why we should take our place in the Fire Nation," Zuko replied. "They wouldn't dare. Besides it's not like this is the first time one married into the family, so closely. It's happened before."

"You're right," she replied, "but most of them were arranged; and also, you want him living in the palace and going through the pains of royalty when he's fully content here? You want him to give up his freedom and friends here? You want to enslave us again in the intrigues of court life?"

Zuko held her face in his hands, "Tell me, and I won't go. Tell me, and that's all I will need Azula. I'll do what ever you want."

* * *

A/N: If you like this plot line and want to expand it, go ahead as long as you credit me; and inform me because I'd like to read some of it at least. In addition, I left you at a cliffhanger didn't I? So it's up to you what Azula answered, but to me personally they (all three of them) would've gone to war with their father because Azula would've said, "I could never make you do anything you didn't want to do." Yes she would be POed at him for awhile. 

Oh and I didn't know what alias to give Toph since all she has are the Blind Bandit and The Runaway; so I gave 'Kuan Yin' who was the Earth Woman, Goddess of compassion & mercy in Chinese Mythology. I didn't use Kwa Mei or Dong because those aliases were uncovered/discovered by Long Feng, while Kuzon, Sapphire, and Wang were unknown (because the teacher at the academy didn't know they were lying, right?) In addition I couldn't use "Li" for Sokka, like Master Piandao suggested cuz that's Zuko's alias, as well as that boy's name from _Zuko Alone_. Oh and one of the old ladies who's twin is Lo. XD hehehee I rant too much. Man...there are a lot of Li's.

Lastly I had to write the Gaang's reaction to Zuko and Azula getting together, cuz hardly anyone does when they do Zucest. Doesn't it curious you how they would react?


	9. Chapter 9: Untitled

Summary: The night before the invasion and both are upset.

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone that I've been neglective of this fic. I've been running out of ideas. XD It doesn't help that Mai and Zuko are becoming closer and closer. Potential spoilers for DoBS.

* * *

It was the night before the Day of Black Sun. Azula had informed her father of everything, so they were prepared. The princess had hoped that she could spend this night with her darling brother, but to her dismay he decided to spend it with Mai. It was quite hard, sharing him--especially when Mai had no idea that she was sharing her boyfriend with one of her best friends, not to mention that best friend is the sister of her boyfriend. Azula sighed, knowing that when and if those two got married it would be worst with her and Zuko; he would probably forget about her. Mai, in addition would be her sister-in-law living in the palace where she would see everything that went on behind these very walls. "Is Prince Zuko home yet?" she asked the servant that just entered her room, bringing in more sake like she commanded. If her brother didn't come home soon, she may just have to go over there and rain on their parade.

"No Your Highness," he told her as he poured the drink into her cup. Azula quickly took the filled cup in her hands and gulped it down.

"Leave the bottle," Azula told him. "You may go."

She drank more, knowing he wouldn't come tonight. She would have to settle for her dreams then, because tonight he was with Mai. He would probably be sleeping there too, even though it would be against proper protocol. Really now, the Crowned Prince and a noblewoman alone in her house at night? What would people think? They're sleeping together, no doubt, before marriage that's what. What would the Governor of New Ozai do if he knew what his "behaved" daughter was doing? How dare Mai do this to her; how dare Zuko do this to her!

However why did Azula care suddenly? She was the one who arranged for them to get together as a couple, so why did it bother her? Azula fell asleep wondering and drinking, and that's how Zuko found her.

"Azula," he called to her, waking her up. She opened her eyes, and saw him shaking her head. "You've had too much to drink."

Azula giggled and her words were slurred, "End you 'mell like her." She didn't want him if he was going to have the scent of another woman on him. He could've gone to her first then to Mai, if he had planned on staying with the woman for so long.

Zuko looked at her, "Did you _wait up_ for me, _all night_?" It wasn't like her to do such a thing, he couldn't helped but be shocked.

"Psh, like I would do that," she answered. He knew that she was lying.

"Go back to sleep Azula," he told her as he turned to leave. Tomorrow was a big day, and he hoped that the alcohol in her system wouldn't affect her performance. Then again, Azula always could hold her liquor. The prince turned around, Azula had grabbed him by his arm, halting him from leaving.

"No," she said to him. "Don't go. Stay with me tonight."

Zuko hesitated but agreed, as he climbed into bed with her; holding her in his arms.

"Zuzu, you're just like them," she began sleepily. "I'm never good enough for huh? Gotta find yourself another girl to keep you satisfied. You use me for what I can offer, and when you have it, you're gone." Tears started to stream down her face, and Zuko quickly attempted to console her. "Just like Mom and Uncle, I'm not good enough; just like Dad, you just use me."

Zuko knew that Azula wouldn't remember what she was saying in the morning, and she probably didn't know what she was saying now; however it made him think, that despite it all, she meant every word. Did she feel used? "That's not true Azula," he told her, not knowing if he was lying or not anymore, but found her sleeping already against him. Zuko could not go to sleep, just yet. He looked at her with sad eyes, knowing that he couldn't change her. When their mother rejected her, she had no one else to go but to their father--big mistake. He couldn't believe that him sleeping with Mai for the night, would bring this out of her. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry."

He was sorry, because they could never be the brother and sister that they could've been. He was sorry that his calling was something other than hers, even though he thought it was. He was sorry that he couldn't be sorry for what he was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10: Untitled Part Two

"Zuko left?"

"Yes. He betrayed his family and nation just like my brother did. Iroh got to him," Ozai said unpleasantly. "And during the invasion, Iroh escaped."

"How?"

"He's cunning," he growled. "But back to your brother's betrayal. He's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko told me it wasn't him to slay the Avatar but you; and that he was alive. Seeing as how the Avatar _is_ alive, he wasn't lying. You were," Ozai glared at her. Zuko wasn't a very good liar, the Fire Lord knew this.

"Father please..."

* * *

Azula lied bruised on her bed, while Ty Lee combed her hair silently. Mai was at her house grieving over Zuko's sudden departure. What Ty Lee couldn't see was Azula too, was grieving. Azula gave him _everything_, she looked out for him and yet he betrayed her. He threw everything away that he and she worked hard for. She handed him everything and he spat it back at her!

How could he?

How was it he couldn't be content with her and Mai?

_If this happens again Azula, I won't exercise restraint on you. You had better not betray me again. _

After tonight, Azula would not mourn for the pathetic excuse of a man Zuko was. To think he changed.

He was still weak. When she entered his room after the invasion she found the picture of their mother out. He had built a shrine, meaning he had been praying to her. What mattered about Ursa anyway? Their mother wasn't that great. She would always be bested by her mother when it came to Zuko, Ursa would always be first to him. Azula hated it. She hated her mother. Whether Mai believed it or not, Ursa would be the number woman in his life, not her. How could everyone love that woman? How could they see her as this wonderful being when Azula saw her as someone completely different.

Mama's boy, that's what Zuko was. However one would argue that Azula was daddy's girl.

Zuko would pay dearly, he would suffer the consequence of crossing her.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, I know, but it had always been part of the previous chapter. 


	11. Infidelity

**Title: **Infidelity  
**Summary:** The night of their wedding, Azula made it clear that she would not give him an heir. But the Fire Nation needs an heir.

* * *

Azula looked at him, "Let's get one thing straight Zuko. I'm not giving you a child. Any heirs you may have will have to come from a concubine." 

Zuko said nothing, and nodded.

* * *

"My Lord I am with child," the woman said sadly. Zuko looked at her and gave her a smile. 

"It's all right. You've filled your duty. I have an heir. However," Zuko began. "My wife can never know. If she does I'm afraid it will be the end of us all."

Azula would bring hell to the Fire Nation just to have his head and anyone else responsible (including the woman who stood before him) for his treason toward her. It wouldn't matter to his consort that he doesn't love the woman before him, that it meant nothing but simply business.

* * *

"Sir how are we going to do this?" the sage asked. 

"Don't worry. I have arranged that in my will that the child will be heir after I am gone."

"Her Majesty--"

"She won't be able to fight it. Until then the child must be hidden from her," Zuko told him, looking out the window where the sun was setting.

"But didn't she say you could sire a child from a concubine?" the sage was confused. Confused for many reasons, such as why was the Fire Lord taking this kind of heartache from his wife when he clearly was superior in throne and authority. In addition, she had said that he could sire a child from another--but this man did not know Azula the way he did. Maybe he didn't know Azula at all.

"If my wife finds out I touched another woman she would kill me. What she said was a test, to see if I was desperate enough to bring an heir to the Fire Nation that I would betray her." Zuko sighed, he loved Azula wholeheartedly, but the Fire Nation needed an heir. It was a shame that Azula could never raise his child as theirs because she wouldn't be able to see past the fact that he touched another woman.

* * *

"Zuzu?" Azula cooed, turning to face him. 

"Hm?" he replied, looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom. The married couple was lying on their bed together.

"I'm with child," she said happily.

"What...?" the sovereign of the Fire Nation was elated, only to have reality crashing down on him the next second so hard. He began to feel dizzy, and his throat felt like it was closing up.

"I'm pregnant dumb dumb."

"With whom?" he asked, not fearing the answer. If it was him, sure he would be happy but then what about the son he fathered several years ago? If it was by another man, then he would kill this lover of hers. Either way, it was apparently a lose-lose situation.

"What do you mean with whom? You, duh!"

He knew it. Azula had always been faithful--another sting to his conscience. However he preferred this alternative better than the other. He was just confused though, "But I thought...you were taking contraceptive herbs?"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Idiot. It was a test--to see if you would be faithful, and you are. Besides as if I would leave the Fire Nation heirless."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be A LOT shorter, with dialogue mostly and little description, but I was afraid it may have been too confusing. I also planned on writing what happened afterwards, which there was a lot more, but I think I'll wait awhile longer. 


	12. Infidelity 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

For ten years the Fire Lord's first-born had lived far off (at least from the capital) with his mother in the quiet country side of the Fire Nation. He had everything he and his mother needed, provided by the Fire Lord himself who came to visit and see how he was doing from time to time. The child was no fool, for early on in his life he knew that his existence and his mother's connection to the Fire Lord was a complete secret--especially from his aunt, step-mother, and female monarch. If he wanted to stay alive, and keep his father well Azula could not know until the time came for him to rule.

Ten years he would believe that one day he would take the throne and rule his nation, and not even Her Highness could say a word about it. That all changed though when his father told his mother that Azula had given him a child, a young princess of the nation of flames.

"Don't worry," Zuko told the woman he once slept with. "You will be well provided for for the rest of your lives and thensome, even after I am gone."

The woman smiled, blessed that finally the country had a decent ruler. How kind he was to her, despite not loving her and only their son. "Thank very much my lord."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This way the Fire Nation won't need to see conflict; and Her Majesty's heart will never know pain," she told him. "You've done more for us than we could ever hope for."

The child believed his mother was too kind, too relenting.

* * *

Twenty years passed, and a family and nation mourned. Several months later, a widow would return swearing and cursing her late husband. "You deceitful, unfaithful, good-for-nothing _bastard_! Why if you weren't dead, I would have killed you myself in a slow antagonizing way rather than the way you really died!

"Did you think you were able to bury everything? My dear, the only way to do that is to annihilate the evidence, and you're too weak hearted for that. Now, _your_ son with some _other_ woman is attempting to claim the throne that rightfully belongs to your daughter! To my daughter--to our daughter born of full blooded royalty."

Then she collapsed on her knees and wept silently, telling him how much he hurt her; and questioned how could he?

There would be answer, only the wind.

* * *

"Majesty the Fire Nation will find itself in a civil war if we don't act. We can't afford a civil war," the sage guided her. Zuko had been a good ruler, with great help from Azula of course; but now Zuko was gone and Azula couldn't stop the rebellions unless she wished to become a heartless dictator and have other nations butting in to her business of how she ruled.

"I will not give the Fire Nation to some brat! The throne belongs rightfully to my daughter."

* * *

"How could you do this? Your father gave you everything a father could in his position," a friend told the son of Zuko.

"Except the throne," he bit out bitterly.

The person next to him shook his head in dismay, "I would have never thought..."

"What?"

"You certainly don't take after your mother, or your father, but your paternal aunt and grandfather. What a shame. You should be thankful that neither of your parents are alive right now. They would kill you."

"The Fire Nation wants _me._ I am his first-born and only son; I know the people more than the princess does because I've lived among them my entire life. I understand them and know their needs."

"Aren't you ashamed that you're breaking your parents' heart in the afterlife for being so power hungry?"

"I'm not power hungry. I honestly know I'm a better candidate for sovereign than my half-sister."

* * *

"Maybe they both can have it Your Majesty. Have them co-rule."

"As brother and sister?" Azula was not pleased.

"As husband and wife; like you and Fire Lord Zuko. Brother and sister, husband and wife. Look how marvelous that was for the nation? Our nation's prosperity arose greatly in your reign."

"Do I have a choice?"

* * *

"_You_ are despicable."

"Says my darling half-sister born of _incest_," he retorted. "Someone who is my cousin and sister at the same time."

"You shouldn't mock," she frowned. "Your future child will be born of incest as well. Unless you give up and allow me the throne. Why would you want it any way?"

"It was rightfully mine before you came into the picture."

"I am the daughter of the Fire Lord and his _true_ and _only_ wife--I have the pure blood of the past sovereigns in me, unlike you. Therefore it is more my right than yours to be monarch of the Fire Nation."

Her older brother would never relent though, because he believed that he was better for the people and if that meant he had to marry her and be with her for the rest of his life while the thousands became happy at his expense he would do it.

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't know how to end that.


	13. Comatose

**Author's Note:**Whenever you're wondering when/if this fanfic is going to be updated, etc. you can always check my profile. I update that whenever I can to let you know.

**Summary:** Zuko makes a lot of mistakes, but he always repents for them. But sometimes mistakes are irreversible.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender isn't mine, though I've read the spoilers from Dongbufeng and I'm quite excited.

* * *

Zuko entered the chamber his wife and son were occupying. He saw his son kneeling in front of the table playing and his wife sitting on the couch, her back to him. He warmly greeted his son and walked over to Azula and wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was unaffected by the display of affection, and he knew that she was off in her own world again.

Zuko blamed himself, because if it weren't for him spilling the beans then his sister wouldn't have suffered. He was wrong to think she had it easy, and despite the wrongs she did she would never be punished. Dead wrong. Of course he was wrong! Ozai was relentless--to _everyone_ family included, and he was foolish to think that his favorite child would be spared. If he couldn't spare his own wife, uncle, and son then what made the daughter any different?

After he fed his beloved to the wrath of their father, when he saw her again she was different. She didn't scream or yell or try to kill him for betraying her; she didn't try to destroy the Avatar and his friends when Ozai was murdered; she didn't do anything when the Fire Nation ceased the madness of the Hundred Year War. That was not Azula. That was not the Azula anyone knew.

And Zuko hated himself because their son would never know his real mother--the woman who had the power to make a nation fall to their knees. The woman whom he hated and yet fell for at the same time. Though despite Azula's change in personality, he could never fully abandon her because no matter what form she took he loved her. If he could, he would turn back time to give their father the painful and agonizing death he deserved. "Azula," he whispered. Azula finally turned to face him, and smiled. Her eyes however, lacked the flame they once held and Zuko tried his very best not to start crying.

"He tortured her relentlessly, Zuko." Ty Lee had explained to him when no one else would. "The healers say not even the greatest waterbender could reverse what happened."

__

Azula looked at him trying to figure out why his expression changed. It wasn't out of the norm that he would always look like that, but despite not knowing what he was feeling it didn't seem right. He didn't know it, but she needed him. He was the reason she returned from the dreamcapes that ensnared her. She reached for his cheek, gently caressing the flesh with her hand, hoping that he would be comforted by the small gesture because she didn't know what else could change that expression on his face--the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told her. He always said that. Strange. Why was he sorry? Whenever she would ask, though, he would look away and remain silent so she learned eventually not to reply that way.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she answered with a smile.

Zuko looked down at her and thought, if only she knew.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't decide whether Azula was lobotomized or just electrocuted repeatedly that it was damaging to her brain cells. So I left it vague. Also this was inspired by mondaisenshi's fanfic along with a Heroes episode. XD


	14. Significant

**Title:** Significant  
**Summary:** When people love the gods, what does it make the people who are loved by the gods?  
**Warnings: SPOILERS **for _The Boiling Rock. _Do not read if you haven't seen the episodes and/or don't want to be spoiled.

**Notes: **I'd like to thank Lost in a Dark Wood and Kaibasgirlx. The light in my head suddenly turned on.

* * *

"You know you should count yourself grateful Princess," the sage told her. Azula however was not pleased and highly disagreed with the old man. Who was he to judge her and say she's fortunate, when she had lost everything? Her father was dead, the Fire Nation was defeated, and she was alone. Everyone who should have cared for her abandoned her. Her mother, her father, her uncle, and even her friends. In the end, with the exception of her father, everyone loved him more. The failure was loved more than the prodigy, though Zuko thought it the other way around.

"Grateful you say?" the princess barked, "Why?" Yes she ought to be grateful for being stabbed in the back by her only friends; she ought to be thankful that her father crippled her when she lied almost dying, asking for help when the enemy became too much for her; she ought to be thankful that she was kicked around like trash while bleeding until the Avatar, her brother, and everyone else came to her rescue. She ought to be thankful that her mother returned in her life, and that all she despised were living with her. She ought to be thankful for being oh so useless.

"There must be something about your brother that makes everyone love him so," the sage told her.

"They all prefer weaklings over the strong," she answered bitterly. "Like themselves."

"They all love him," he continued to Azula's chagrin. "Adore him. And he loves them too. He's some guy to be loved so much."

"Get to the point," she hissed. He didn't shut up soon, she was going to have him locked up. Or at the very least, far away from her.

He smiled, "And yet above all of them, he loves you the most. Doesn't that say something about him and you? That's he's no fool for caring for you; and you are a prize worth more."

* * *

Author's Notes: The whole thing about Azula being beaten at the final battle by her father after she's fallen and becoming crippled is not an idea of mine. I was browsing around tv dot com and some members were discussing it. So not mine, there's.


	15. Broken

**Author's Notes:** This was originally going to be the planned "last" chapter of this drabble/oneshot series but it wasn't really Zucest. So there will be another one. I'm sorry for the long wait, and thank you to those who reviewed.

* * *

Zuko's eyes could not leave his sister's form. He waited patiently for their family physician to finish his diagnosis of Azula's mental and physical health.

"The princess has suffered a mental breakdown," the doctor informed him as he stood up from the ground where Azula sat. "The events of the passed few weeks have finally gotten to her. The guards even claim she talks to herself--but as if she's talking to someone who is not there."

"Who?" the Fire Lord questioned. Azula always seemed levelheaded, so to be told that she's gone insane was an odd feeling.

The man looked away, "Your mother, sir."

"What?" Zuko looked at his sister. "Do you know where she is?"

Azula did not answer. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Your Majesty," the doctor added cautiously. "I think you should be advised that she shouldn't be kept here. She needs professional help--such as therapy; and to be looked after all day and night. This place is hardly suited for someone in her condition, addition to the fact that she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Zuko stared at the man before him with wide eyes.

* * *

"I wasn't aware Azula was in a relationship," Mai told him.

"It must've been after you and Ty Lee left her then," Zuko surmised.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked him.

She heard him sigh and then tell her, "I'm going to move her to a place she can get help. And as for the child--I'll take care of him. I'll raise him in her stead as if he was my own. I don't know...if she gets better then maybe I'll tell the kid the truth, but for now I think I'll stick with that decision."

"And what will I be? His mother?" Mai asked amusingly and lightly. She, however, didn't know how to feel about that.

He turned to face her, "Only if you want to be. Because if he knew who is mother was, he may want to see her and get to know her. I can't have Azula influencing him negatively."

She understood and smiled, "All right."

* * *

Someone was repeatedly telling Azula to calm down; it was bad for the baby. The princess would not listen, however. She refused to make their jobs any easier for them. She lost her honor, her father, and her crown. She lost to a Water Tribe peasant in a duel--and her pathetic brother ended up with the throne.

"Azula," a familiar voice called out to her firmly. She turned her head and glared at him. Her brother. He told the workers to leave them alone and they obeyed, swiftly leaving the room. The bastard, who took after their mother in so many ways--including abandoning their so-called family and loved ones. "Do you know where Mother is?"

She laughed maniacally until Zuko couldn't handle it anymore and demanded an answer from her. "No," she said bitterly. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you before she left."

"Azula..."

"Zuko," she retorted just as coldly. "What would you do if I were to kill myself now?"

"That won't happen," Zuko told her.

"Why don't you kill me?" she asked.

"No. That's too merciful for you," he explained. "Think of the child."

"What does it matter? I'm never going to see him once he is born. You'll take him away and turn him against me--his own mother," she bit out harshly. Then she started to scream and cry, cursing him.

* * *

Ty Lee would visit Mai and Zuko, leaving Kyoshi Island for a short amount of time. She would always be surprised to see how much her friends' little boy had grown since she last saw him. She wondered when they would have their second child, since she wanted to see them have a girl. Or at least a child that resembled Mai, since their first-born's features came much from his father's side. It would be great to see a mini-Mai walking around.

She realized Mai seemed different though. "Is everything all right with Zuko?" she asked, trying not to sound invasive. She knew Mai loved Zuko more than anything, but her demeanor was a bit off--even for her. Not to mention, her aura was...shaky. Mai smiled at her.

"Yeah sure--"

"Mama!" the little boy came running to her. Her smile brightened and she took him in her arms eagerly, her eyes lighting up. It was more than obvious that Mai simply loved and adored her son. Maybe being the Fire Lord's consort was getting to her. It was a difficult job after all, and Mai had expressed annoyance at her duties once.

Two years had passed since she last saw Azula. She wasn't lying when she claimed she idolized the girl--because she did. There were just things she could not approve of though, and things she could no longer stand by and watch the princess did. Deep in her heart, she prayed the princess would change and that the three of them would reconcile their lost friendship. She decided to pay Azula a visit.

They told her the Fire Lord was currently there and that she was forbidden to be there while he was visiting her. She smiled and reassured the woman that she was a friend of the Fire Lord and his sister and that he wouldn't mind. They did not budge, so she had to sneak her way through. It was odd that there were no guards standing in front of the door that held Azula confined.

Zuko had informed them that Azula was slowly but surely improving. Ty Lee quickly began to doubt him though when she heard Azula screaming. Against her better judgment, she eavesdropped on their conversation, curious to know what Zuko said to upset the princess so. She's never heard Azula cry before.

"Zuzu, did you ever love me?" she asked him pleadingly.

Ty Lee's heartbeat fastened.

"Did you even love me?"

Silence.

"Answer the damn question Zuko!" the princess yelled, startling Ty Lee.

"Of course, Azula."

"Oh?" the princess began bitterly. "Because you quickly threw me away when you got Mai. You and her, and the rest of the family, excluding father, are good for nothing bastards!"

"You still hold father in high regards?" Ty Lee heard Zuko question his sister, skeptically. "Do you even know he hasn't asked for you since he was imprisoned? You mean nothing to him!"

"Shut up..."

"He just used you, Azula. You were just a tool--someone he could show off. As long as you were useful, he endured your presence."

"Shut up!!" she screamed. "_Shut up!_ _**Shut up!**_"

Ty Lee, and surely Zuko, realized what really bothered Azula after all--what caused her break down, wasn't because she lost; but because she felt she had nothing.

"Okay, I'm so sorry." Ty Lee dared to peek through the small window of the door and look inside. She saw Zuko walk closer to Azula and embrace her. He genuinely looked like he felt guilty and sorry.

It would have been a touching moment between brother and sister, if it weren't for the way Azula held onto Zuko. It was...possessive.

"You used me too you know," Azula told him bitterly. "I'm nothing to you but a toy. You betrayed me, then you took away my throne, and then you take my child from me!"

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide at the revelation of the child's maternity.

"Tell me, would you have betrayed me and left me if you knew I was with child?" Ty Lee heard Azula question. "You say I was nothing but a tool to Father--but what am I to you? Do you not keep me for your own amusement? Do you not keep me living to remind me of my humiliation? Do you not revel in the fact that I've finally lost and you've gotten everything you ever wanted?!"

"Azula--"

"What am I to you when you have the guards leave so you can take me on this bed?"

Ty Lee became confused, and wondered if she heard correctly. More importantly, did it mean what she thought it meant?

"Azula," Zuko called out. "_Enough_."

"That's why you won't kill me!"

Ty Lee squinted and realized that Azula had begun to cry, and Zuko's embrace became tighter. "Shhh...you're wrong. I'm not keeping you for my amusement."

Azula calmed herself after a while, and then asked, "So how is Mai treating _my_ son?"

"Well," Zuko answered her.

Azula smirked. "Is she still sobbing over the fact that he's mine with you?"

Ty Lee turned around and flung her hands to her mouth to cover any noise she might have made. Everything was piecing itself together, and she realized that things between Azula, Mai, and herself could never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N:** This was actually supposed to be shorter, but I wanted you guys to know the beginning of things.


	16. Alone

**Author's Note:** After watching the finale, I was really angry with Zuko and my Zucest shipper in me became discouraged because I thought he was really heartless with Azula. He just _stands_ there.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine because if it were, then Zuko would have hugged his sister when she was crying, damn it!

* * *

She awakes in the morning to followers who love and adore her, and obey her every command happily—proud to serve their Fire Lord. Her dearest father is away often overseeing parts of the world as it's his duty as Phoenix King, but he makes sure that when he visits, he spends plenty of time with her and Zuko and while he is away he sends many gifts to them, often rudimentary weapons of the Old World such as the former Water Tribe Nations.

Her friends are there by her side, because what greater pleasure is there in their lives other than to follow her and be a good friend to her. Ty Lee admires her with a passion, and Mai loves her more than she loves anyone in her life.

Her brother is the older brother she always wanted and many more: doting, caring, protective, and loving. He is her adviser, her companion, and her lover. He is the head of her Imperial Guards, making sure that she was safe and sound; hangs on her every word; and immediately stops anyone who revolts against her. Zuko is the loyal prince who serves his sovereign, sister, and beloved like no other.

"You should rest Azula," Zuko tells her. "You have a meeting in the morning, and Father will be here in the evening."

"I'm not tired Zuzu," Azula combs her long hair.

He comes up and wraps his arms around her. Azula sees the smirk gracing his lips from the mirror, and she knows right away, what he is thinking. "Maybe I can do something about that."

She chuckles, turns to face him, and kisses him. "Not tonight Zuko," she caresses his pouting face. "Father saw last time the mark you left on me."

Zuko grins, "Good," and soon she finds herself on the bed under him. "I love seeing you try to explain yourself to him."

"Well maybe I should leave better bites on you," she retorts, "so I can see what you'll say to Father when he asks."

"Go ahead," he challenges and he places kisses all over her face and neck. "I might just decide to tell him."

"Zuko!" she chides but wraps her arms around him nonetheless, smiling.

"Azula…" he moans.

"Azula…

"Azula….

"Azula…"

Azula wakes up screaming. She's always screaming when _they_ wake her up from her slumber or when they shake her out of her reverie. She hates them for ruining things; she hates waking up to a reality so cold and dismal. She abhors realizing that she's in a world, where she's alone—where she has no one, and her mother is constantly haunting her.

"It's time for your session," the nurse tells her.

"Go away," she cries. She longs to return to the world where everything is perfect--a world where her father adores her, where her friends are there for her, and where Zuko actually _loves_ her for her with all his being.

* * *

**A/N:** Resenting her when she saved herself in TSR plus with not comforting when she was breaking down, has made me wonder if Zuko loves Azula at all—even as a sister. I wanted to write a happy ending for this (maybe-last-chapter of the drabble series) but I couldn't so I tried for a semi-happy one. It was just very hard for me to write Zucest, after seeing how Zuko saw his sister--even if she were to die. Anyways consider this complete--but don't be surprised if later on, I add more to it--if something inspires me.

Anyways thank you to those who read and reviewed this story, especially to those who reviewed every chapter. All of your guys' reviews is what kept me going.


End file.
